The Black Legion
The Black Legion are the imperium's elite, Death's Bannermen sent forth to act out the emperor's will with extreme prejudice. Legends of their valor intermingle with equally common tales of their cruelty and violence. Regardless of wether they are respected or feared, the Black Legion was the only imperial regiment to escape the fallen capital following the Grim Dawn and may now represent the only hope humanity has left of ever fighting back. The Black Legion are one of the allied Factions in Grim Dawn. Although some faction quests and a Faction vendor are available in Act 3, Bounties are not available until Act 4. Quests The following quests provide Reputation with the Black Legion. Act 3 Side Quests *Manticore Venom *Ol' Bloodbriar *Pride of the Jagged Waste *The Gloomweaver *The Groble Tyrant *Lost Armaments *A Final Salute *Lumber for the Legion Main Quests *The Black Legion's Finest *The Aetherial Farm *Blood Harvest *Reaping What You Sow Act 4 Side Quests *Precious Resources *The Aetherial Witch *Cult Activity *Legion Retribution Main Quests *A Forgotten Evil *Betrayal at Fort Ikon *The Necropolis *The Bane of Cairn Bounties #Fleshwarped Commanders #Doomsayers #Devourers #Ol' Bloodbriar #The Tainted Vizier #Bane'Gargoth #The Prime Matriarch #Gluttrius'Maw #Sicrix #Emberjaw #Chthonic Seal #Blood of Ch'thon #Aether Shard #Aether Cluster #Tainted Brain #Shattered Soul #Harrath, Returned #Padmanestia #Corprus #Luthus'Balok #The Ravener #Blood Rites #Herald of Flame #Eternal Ilgorr #The Bloodlord Faction Equipment All items sold by Faction Quartermasters are Soulbound, and cannot be traded or used by other characters. Lore Founded over four centuries ago by decree of the emperor, the Black Legion was to be a resolution for the empire's increasingly overcrowded prisons. Hundreds of convicted criminals were given two options: the executioner's axe or service in the emperor's army. This group formed the backbone of a new imperial legion deployed to the forefront of some of the empire's most brutal conflicts. Many of the hardened criminals met a gruesome death at the vanguard, but those that survived battle after battle became some of the empire's most effective soldiers. Over generations, the Black Legion was tempered through the fires of war into a force few would even dare meet in open combat. Most famous of such events was the rebellion in the City of Venmar, 215 years before the Grim Dawn, where, upon hearing of the Black Legion's imminent arrival at the gates, the rebels laid down their arms and begged for mercy before their deposed magistrate. Ironically, the insurgents were then sentenced to serve in the Legion, where most perished under the harsh conditions the troops were often exposed to during campaigns. The Black Legion quickly became one of the deadliest weapons at the command of the emperor, earning them the moniker “Death's Bannermen”, but it also began to serve a more sinister purpose. Though the Legion originally conscripted new members from the criminal population, many officials close to the emperor began to use the Legion as a way to dispose of undesirable political rivals and outspoken public figures. Many practitioners of the arcane and the occult arts thus found themselves unwittingly in the service of the very empire that shunned their powers. To decline meant certain death. Many of the facts surrounding the Legion's dark history have become muddled by time, even amongst some of the Legion's own. The fact remains though that the Black Legion is a force to be reckoned with, and their fiercely trained loyalty to the emperor ensures that they will go down to the last man before giving in to the invading Aetherial and Chthonian forces. Category:Factions